


One big family

by Leonkills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonkills/pseuds/Leonkills
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, the magical community goes into a baby craze.





	One big family

Before the war when James and Lilly Potter were thinking about how many children they wanted, the number was always 1 or at the most 2, but after they had Harry and Lilly felt what was like being pregnant she enjoyed it so much that she told her husband that she wouldn't limit the number of children she would conceive in the future. James was more than excited about that, he was an only child and always wanted more siblings, but his parents were happy with only 1 troublemaker so they never gave him brothers or sisters, so he wanted to have many children, now that Lilly gave him green light to not limit how many children they'll have he was already thinking about the future Potters quidditch team.

After the war ended and Voldemort was put down by Dumbledore, the Potters could finally go out of their Fidelius protected house, they went to check the Potter Manor but it was mostly destroyed so they couldn't live in it until the goblins fixed and warded the property again, which would take some time because most of the light-sided families had their houses destroyed in the war and there where only so many goblins to fix them. So the couple bought a house in Oxford, in the muggle neighbourhood, their neighbours were a nice couple, Dan and Emma, who had a little girl 10 months older than Harry called Hermione, the kids became friends at first sight and were together all the time. Some months later when Hermione was at the Potters house being babysat by Lilly she had a bout of accidental magic, Lilly was surprised but happy as well because now they wouldn't have to hide their magic from the grangers. So when the Grangers came to their home next Saturday Lilly and James had a talk with them and explained everything about magic and their "secret" society in Great Britain. To say that Emma and Dan were surprised was an understatement, they only believed them when Lilly transfigured her coffee mug to a book.

April 1982

6 months after they moved to Oxford James prayers were answered when they found out that Lilly was pregnant, she was in her fourth week.

"You're lucky to be able to have more children, me and Dan always wanted at least 3 children, but after all the hardships during my pregnancy, the doctors said that having more babies would be impossible," said Emma with tears in her eyes one afternoon when Lilly and she were babysitting the kids.

"I know a healer, I could call her to examine you and see if she can do something about this," Lilly said while hugging Emma and shedding her own tears.

"I would really appreciate it because if there's something that can help me I'm sure it will be magic."

1 week later

Lilly and Emma were talking with Andromeda Tonks about Emma's problem.

"The only thing I can think of that maybe will help is to vanish her womb and regrow it anew."

Emma almost fainted after hearing that "can magic really do that? and if we do it will I be able to have more children?"

"The only thing magic probably can't do is bring back the dead, so yes it's possible, if you'll be able to have children again we'll only know after everything is done," said Andromeda while Lilly was calming Emma

"Is there any risk?"

"No, the only thing that can go wrong is that even after regrowing it you may or may not be able to have more children."

That was all Emma needed to know, there was no life risk and if it goes right she will be able to have children again, so she accepted the procedure.

It took 1 week for Andy to prepare everything, but the procedure didn't even take 10 minutes, Emma was put to sleep with a sleeping potion then Andy vanished her womb and gave her a potion to regrow it.

After she woke up and Andy told that her womb was as good as new, she cried for 10 minutes while hugging and thanking the healer.

June 1982

Lilly felt this pregnancy was different than her first one since the beginning, and when her belly popped when she was only 8 weeks she knew she was right. Today marked her twelfth week and they finally found what was different.

"Congratulations, you're having twins."

That night the Potters and Grangers went to a restaurant to celebrate, and while there Emma and Dan told them the news.

"We're expecting," said Emma, Lilly squealed and went around the table to hug the life out of her.

The time started passing and in January 1983 Lilly gave birth to twin girls, Sophie and Grace, in March Emma gave birth to a son, Luke.

August 1991

Harry and Hermione could be seen cuddling under a tree in the backyard, their parents said that since they turned 5 they started looking like a married couple already.

"Hey Minnie, when can we have our first child?" an 11-year-old boy and a 12-year-old girl talking about having children would be weird anywhere besides the Potter and Granger households, during their childhood Harry and Hermione got used to seeing their mothers pregnant, Lilly got pregnant 4 times in the past 8 years giving harry 5 sisters, and Emma got pregnant 3 times, 2 of them with twins, she blames her highly fertile new magical womb, giving Hermione 2 brothers and 3 sisters, so Harry and Hermione find pregnancy a normal occurrence in their life, and they both think their mothers look even more beautiful when pregnant. Ever since they turned 8, the first time they asked their parents if they could have a baby and were told how a baby is conceived, Harry asks Hermione every year if her body already matured enough to have a baby.

"Hopefully this year my love, mom told me that she had her first menstruation when she was 11, I'm already 12, so I think it's close, we read every book possible about pregnancy and we will get the top grades possible at Hogwarts so we can get good jobs to earn enough money to support our future children, we have everything planned, the only thing left is me being ready," said Hermione while sitting with her back to Harry's chest and one hand caressing her flat stomach.

Harry took note of her hand and hugged her closer kissing her neck and using his left hand to caress her stomach as well.

"You don't need to get stressed honey, I'm sure you will be ready soon, and then your belly will start getting bigger with our children and you'll get even more beautiful than you already are."

September 1991

Today Harry and Hermione were going to Hogwarts for the first time, their mothers would be taking them to the platform, and of course, they were pregnant again, Lilly was 37 weeks pregnant with twin boys, while Emma was 40 weeks pregnant with a girl, meaning they could give birth any time now. The couple was cuddling under the tree like always when they saw Lilly waddling in their direction, she was using a tight red pregnant dress that ended just above her knee and really highlighted her enormous pregnant belly, Harry was sure this was the biggest and prettiest he ever saw his mom, Hermione was thinking the same while looking down at her stomach and sighing, Harry saw this and hugged her closer "Soon my love, you'll be as beautiful as mom." he said while caressing her belly.

"It's time to leave, is everything prepared already?" asked Lilly while running her hands along her belly.

"Yes Mom/Aunt Lilly." said the couple while approaching her, each put a hand in her stomach, there was more than enough space for 3 hands there.

When they went inside Emma was waiting for them beside the stairs, she was wearing a dress just like Lilly but blue instead of red, and her belly while still huge was nowhere near as big as Lilly's, Hermione ran to hug her and kiss the top of her belly.

"How is her?" she asked while feeling her sister kick

"Very active, I envy Lilly, her 2 boys are so calm, they barely kick, and she is already 37 weeks along, while this little girl here doesn't stop kicking even during the night," said Emma while guiding Hermione hands along her belly to feel the kicks.

"I can't wait to feel this inside me as well," said Hermione with shining eyes, while Harry hugged her from behind and put his 2 hands in her flat belly. Emma smiled, already used to her daughter comments about getting pregnant.

"You packed everything right? you both know we'll be moving to Potter manor after the babies are born and won't come back here again." both nodded "Okay then, go pick up your things then let's go."

When they got to the platform it was full of people, but the first thing Harry and Hermione took notice was the high number of pregnant ladies, which made the couple even more eager to have a baby.

While walking in the platform they saw Harry's godfather Sirius Black, his wife Amelia Black(Bones), who was pregnant as well, the black triplets, Zoe, Eva and Anna, who were 1 year younger than Harry and Susan Bones, Amelia's niece who will be going to Hogwarts this year, while the adults were talking about the incoming babies, with Sirius crying tears of joy about finally having a son to help him in a house full of women, the kids were talking among themselves.

"So Harry is Hermione ready to get all big and round already?" asked Zoe, all of Harry and Hermione's close family and friends knew about their plan to have babies as soon as Hermione was able to.

"Not yet, but we fell we're close," said Harry while hugging Hermione close to him and caressing her stomach, while they were talking the Weasley family joined them, and Molly even though was older than the other women present was pregnant as well, when Harry and Hermione saw her their eyes popped, Molly was, for the lack of a better word, gigantic, the last time the couple saw her was 6 months ago, so she wasn't really big then, but now she was much bigger than even Lilly, which is understandable because she is having triplets while Lilly is having twins, but still, it was the biggest belly Harry and Hermione have ever seen, they noticed she wasn't even waddling and even with her using a comfortable grey maternity shirt they could see the babies kicking non stop, Hermione imagination was running wild thinking about having 3 babies rolling around inside of her, she woke from her daydreaming by Harry tightening the hug and whispering to her while kissing her neck "Believe me my love, in the future it will come a day when you will be even bigger than Molly, very full, round and heavy with many of our babies." Hermione would've kissed Harry breathless if they weren't in the middle of the platform, while thinking of a way to be alone with Harry they heard the train whistle and turned to their mothers.

"Take care mom and aunt Emma, when the babies are born send us pictures," said Harry while hugging both of them, and caressing their bumps for the last time, in this pregnancy, because Hermione and Harry were almost sure that when they go home after their 9 months in Hogwarts their mothers will be pregnant again, and hopefully Hermione would as well.

The trip to Hogwarts would take around 3 hours, and was very uneventful, Harry and Hermione were able to be alone only at the end of the journey when their friends went to put the robes and left them alone, Hermione immediately put a locking charm at the door and started kissing Harry like there was no tomorrow, after roughly 10 minutes of their intense make-out session they were cuddling in the seats with Harry caressing her belly.

"Not that I didn't like it but, what was all that enthusiasm?" asked Harry

"A thank you for what you said when we saw Molly," answered Hermione while closing her eyes and felling Harry run his hands in her stomach.

"So you liked the idea of being enormously full and heavy with our babies." teased Harry, she grinned and moved her bum sexily in his lap "You know that's all I ever wanted, to be filled with as many babies as possible and getting huge, round and feel their kicks inside me." and joined her hand with Harry's in her stomach. "I can't wait to get pregnant, I really hope it's soon."

They soon reached Hogwarts and after crossing the lake with Hagrid and waiting for Professor McGonagall they were brought to the great hall where the sorting began.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione stayed with the sorting hat in her head for close to 4 minutes but finally "Ravenclaw." she smiled at Harry and went to the table while sorting continued.

"Harry Potter."

When Harry put the hat on he heard "Hmm, very interesting so you're the boyfriend of that little lady, you two have very.... interesting ideas for the future, you would do well in any house but..."

"Ravenclaw." Harry smiled and went to sit beside Hermione earning a kiss from her.

After the sumptuous meal, they went to the Ravenclaw common room until it was time to sleep, Harry and Hermione had been sleeping together for years so it was hard for them to separate and they knew that the only way they could sleep together was if Hermione got pregnant, one extra reason for it to happen soon.

"Good night my love." said Harry while kissing Hermione, she smiled "Good night honey."


End file.
